1. Field
The present disclosure relates to zoom lens systems, imaging devices, and cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
Particularly in recent years, cameras having an image sensor for performing photoelectric conversion, such as digital still cameras, digital video cameras and the like (simply referred to as digital cameras, hereinafter) have been desired to have, in addition to a high resolution and a high zooming ratio, a blur compensating function for optically compensating image blur caused by hand blurring, vibration and the like, and a reduced thickness. So, various kinds of zoom lens systems have been proposed.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-122019 discloses a high-magnification zoom lens, in order from an object side, comprising: a first lens unit having positive refractive power; a second lens unit having negative refractive power; a third lens unit having positive refractive power; and a fourth lens unit having positive refractive power. In this high-magnification zoom lens, the entire third lens unit is provided with a blur compensating function.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-282439 discloses a zoom lens, in order from an object side to an image side, comprising: a first lens unit having positive refractive power; a second lens unit having negative refractive power; a third lens unit having positive refractive power as a whole, and including a third-a lens unit having positive refractive power and a third-b lens unit having negative refractive power; and a fourth lens unit having positive refractive power. In this zoom lens, the third-a lens unit is provided with a blur compensating function.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-295060 discloses a zoom lens, in order from an object side, comprising: a first lens unit having positive refractive power; a second lens unit having negative refractive power; and a third lens unit having positive refractive power as a whole, and including a third-a lens unit having positive refractive power and a third-b lens unit having negative refractive power. In this zoom lens, the third-b lens unit is provided with a blur compensating function.